One Piece: Beastman's Memories
by Pete the Rock
Summary: A two-shot about Ash battling Drake as shown on the Thousand Sunny and on Fishman Island.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No ownership of Pokémon or One Piece

* * *

 _ **One Piece: Beastman's Memories**_

 _One-Shot 1: Not so Thousand Sunny_

* * *

The seas were calm. The Thousand Sunny sailed aimlessly while the Straw Hat pirates looked drained of energy. Luffy, Nami, Chopper, Brook, Franky, Usopp and Robin sat down together by the hammock, down in the dumps. Zoro and Sanji soon found the crew as they appeared rather listless. "There aren't any Marines coming by," Zoro announced. "Franky's Coup de Burst made sure we'd be okay." No one reacted to the news except for some sniffs and moans.

"Well, this is a depressing sight," Sanji studied. "Anything you did, Moss-Head?"

"Don't look at me! Like hell, I did something to them!"

"Well, there's no way they should look like this, especially Nami-Swan and Robin-Dear!" Zoro huffed a sigh.

"No, they shouldn't. Allow me." He turned back to the crew. "So, what the hell is with this picture? I agree with Curly Brows that we should not look like this." In one moment, they broke their silence.

"WE MISS ASH!" they cried out. Zoro and Sanji were taken back by the reply. It had only been a couple of days since their Vice Captain, Ash Ketchum, and Pikachu were brought back to Misty and Tracey on Doubloon Island. About four weeks ago, Ash came to their lives when Misty opened a trap door and sent Ash and Pikachu to the sea-riddled world only to become a permanent Straw Hat and soon enough, Vice Captain. After journeying to Fishman Island, 10,000 meters below sea level, and dealing with Arlong and his pirates, Ash was engaged to the princess of Ryugu Palace, Shirahoshi. Now, the young warrior is back on his Pokémon journey. To Zoro, his absence wasn't a cause for concern.

"THAT'S WHAT YOUR DOWN IN THE DUMPS FOR!?" he snapped. "Seriously, you can't ask for a more miserable reason than missing that kid! I mean, I do miss Ash myself but the Stupid Cook and I don't see any reason to be whiny." Sanji irked to Zoro's insult while Robin leaned over port, staring out toward the ocean.

"While I wanna bash Moss-Head for that little jab," Sanji growled. "He does have a point about standing tall. He's gone home and we're all here. You need to act like us, including Robin Dear." A pained sigh had the blond turn to the eldest woman on board.

"Not long enough…" she whimpered. Sanji came to Robin who had a tear streaking down her face. Sanji seemed disturbed to see Robin in this sad state.

"Robin?" She didn't hear Sanji as she saw Ash's smiles reflecting off the clear blue water, one smile having the glint that drove women crazy. She saw more of Ash in the sky, echos of his laugh filling her ears.

"My son…" A minute later, she began to cry. Heartbreak from losing Ash added to her sorrow. Zoro and Sanji gawked to the sudden sadness from Nico Robin.

"I wonder…" wondered Zoro. "Is this how parents react when their kid leaves for their own lives?"

"Don't ask me," Sanji shrugged. "Still, Robin…" As the sun began to drop, there were Deep Dish Chili Dog Pizza pies. Luffy had some to himself but ate slowly. That's when Nami spoke up.

"I know it hasn't been long since Ash stepped off to continue his journey," she reminded.

"Not that we needed a reminder," Zoro scoffed. "We still have no victor to our bet." Nami smashed Zoro with a right hook to his head.

"Enough with the bet!" she roared. After she calmed from the slug, and Zoro recovered from the shot to the crown, Nami continued. "Anyway, I had a dream where Bellemere had Ash as a baby and giving him all sorts of love. In fact, Nojiko and I begged her to have a chance to hold Ash. We messed with his face with kisses but he knew we loved him like a little brother." Robin looked to Nami with awe.

"So, you had Ash as a baby, too?" she spoke up. The crew gawked to the coincidence of dreams.

"Suddenly, the thoughts of kids is starting to excite me," Sanji smiled.

"Gee, I wonder why," groaned Usopp.

"Well, mine had Ash as a baby as well," Robin explained. "Ash began to walk for the first time. As a mother, this was a monumental moment that when he got to me, I straight up showed him how proud I was by kissing him." To Nami, a guess to her actual kiss entered her mind.

"Lemme guess, you were kissing the pillow?" she assumed. Robin giggled.

"I was. I bet that's what happened to you?" Now, Nami laughed to Robin's counter.

"Well, knowing you two love him like he's already family to you, I shouldn't hold a grudge against our Beastman," Sanji sighed.

"It also doesn't help that I still remember the night after Ash was named Vice Captain," Robin continued. All tuned in to the eldest woman. "I was by the gardens on a deckchair with a candle late that night, long before Zoro made Ash able to lift me with one arm." Zoro snickered to the information.

"With strength like that, no wonder he muscled through Arlong while juiced up," Brook awed.

"Perhaps, but Ash had stepped out from the men's quarters for a glass of water in the kitchen. He knew Pikachu was with Nami. Ash saw my candlelight and came up to see me. He wondered why I was awake and I apologized about it since I was reading a fascinating archaeological book I didn't want to put down until I finished. He's concerned that the book was robbing me of sleep. Ash gave in and returned to get that water and go back to sleep… or so I thought. He made a round trip with a peanut butter sandwich and warm Earl Grey tea. He's such a thoughtful young man. He believed that I may have been getting a little cold only wearing my nightgown."

Sanji's eyes lit up and cheeks burned red. "Night… gown?" he muttered.

"Easy, Sanji…" muttered Chopper. "No need for nosebleeds." Sanji calmed down but soon snarled at the other piece of memory.

"I find that a bit unsettling. Using my kitchen to give Robin a snack…"

"Why, because you're asleep when all Ash needed was some water?" wondered Usopp. "It was a spur of the moment, Sanji. Imagine if Luffy made something for Nami that she'd enjoy and he'd pass it off as if it's nothing?"

"Like a peanut butter and chili dog sandwich?" pondered Luffy. Nami and Usopp became green with their captain's awkward idea.

"If you can stomach that, Poseidon have mercy," the navigator gulped. Robin had more.

"Needless to say, I was surprised that Ash did that for me," she continued. "I hugged him for his preparation, despite that it wasn't anything much. We talked for several minutes about the book and what caught my eyes about it. That was until I saw him yawning. I became responsible for Ash at that moment and knew that our Vice Captain needed the prominent hours to rest. I invited him to the hammock. He was rather reluctant about it but soon gave in. I used my Flower-Flower Fruit powers to carry him to the hammock before we snuggled together. It was also apparent that I grew sleepy and rested with him. It was… comforting to be resting with my adopted son, stroking his hair, kissing his zigzag above his cheek. It was a motherly feeling that I wished lasted longer than it did. He was more than our Vice Captain at that moment but regardless… I can't let him go, even if he's back with Misty and Tracey." The story brought smiles to Luffy, Usopp and Chopper.

"Perhaps one day," Franky suggested. "We can see Ash's home and address his real mom about this. We know the path now to go there. It's just a matter of where to go to find Pallet Town." The girls nodded before sad faces reemerged.

"It's just not the same now," Nami mulled. That's when a buzz sounded. All turned to the Transponder Snail.

"Incoming video message!" it blurted. The crew seemed curious.

"Is it Ash?" wondered Chopper. Franky adjusted the Transponder Snail to the wall of the kitchen where Ash, Misty, Tracey, Pikachu and Togepi emerged.

"Hey, guys!" he greeted. The crew jumped in elation.

"Ash!" they yelled. Ash wore the saw-nose and teeth that once were parts of Arlong.

"I'm calling to let you know that we made it to Pummelo Island," he reported.

("We're here!") cheered Pikachu.

("That's great!") shrilled Togepi.

"Not to mention, Ash has scheduled his match with the Orange Crew Leader for tomorrow morning at 10 o' clock," Tracey announced.

"And we'll make sure this Transponder Snail is set for the action," Misty added. Sanji fawned over the young woman.

"Mistifyer!" he cooed. "Oh, how I wish you to be a little older for me to feed you with my love!"

"Oh, I wish that little Togepi was mine to hold as well as Pikachu!" cooed Nami.

"On a side note," Ash spoke up. "Snorlax has eaten a lot. Because of that, he won't be available for the match with the leader."

"He's got one of his other Pokémon with his delivery from Professor Oak," Misty briefed. Togepi came to the projection screen, still curious to how the Transponder Snail works. "Hey, Togepi! Get back here!"

("It's still recording, Togepi!") advised Pikachu. Togepi turned around to faced its trainer and returned to her.

"I still need six Pokémon for the match, and this switch was needed for tomorrow," Ash clarified. "So, I'll have this Transponder Snail ready for tomorrow. Hopefully, I'll beat the leader and win the Orange League!" All in the video waived their arms.

"See ya!" they signed off. The video ended, as did the downed looks from everyone.

"My baby will be battling tomorrow morning!" cheered Robin.

"Let's finish eating before we see the match!" declared Luffy.

"Sounds good!" agreed Zoro. After having a few pies, the Straw Hat pirates retired for the night. The next morning, Franky fired up the Transponder Snail. The screen soon appeared where Tracey adjusted the Transponder Snail on their end.

"Looks like we're live," Franky warned. "Let's see the Vice Captain as the Pokémon Trainer he is." Tracey peered to the stadium floor.

"Just right," he surveyed. There were people and Pokémon filling the seats of the bowl-like structure.

"Time to prove yourself, Ash!" cheered Nami. Music began to play from the stadium's speakers.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, A NEW CHALLENGER HAS ARRIVED!" the announcer spoke. "WELCOME TO PUMMELO STADIUM! TODAY, A CHALLENGER, WHO HAS CONQUERED THE FOUR ORANGE LEAGUE GYMS, IS HERE TO BATTLE THE ORANGE CREW LEADER! WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, LET'S BRING OUT OUR TRAINERS! FIRST OFF IS THE CHALLENGER: HAILING FROM PALLET TOWN IN THE KANTO REGION, AAAAAASSSSSHHH… KETCHUM!" Cheers roared from the stadium and from the crew as Ash and Pikachu emerged. They stepped into a rectangle on one end of the field. "AND NOW, THE UNDEFEATED LEADER OF THE ORANGE CREW… ONE OF THE MOST ACCOMPLISHED TRAINERS IN THE ORANGE ISLANDS… DRAAAAAKE!" Out came a raven-haired young man with as much muscles as Ash. He wore a black vest over a black sleeveless t-shirt and dark denim pants. Nami drooled at the young man.

"A real Mandrake if you ask me," she cooed. Sanji gasped to Nami's drooling to seeing the Orange Leader.

"You can't be serious!" he gawked. Both Ash and Drake met in the middle and shook hands.

"THE RULES FOR THIS IS SIMPLE: A FULL, SIX-ON-SIX POKÉMON BATTLE WILL TAKE PLACE," the announcer explained. "THE BATTLE'S OVER WHEN ONE TRAINER'S POKÉMON ARE UNABLE TO CONTINUE. ALSO, THE CHALLENGER CAN SWITCH OUT ANY AVAILABLE POKÉMON WHILE DRAKE CANNOT. IN ADDITION, WHEN THREE POKÉMON OF ONE TRAINER ARE OUT OF THE MATCH, WE'LL HAVE A STAGE CHANGE FOR THE SECOND HALF." Hearing the rules, Usopp seemed a little upset.

"Wait, Ash can switch out his Pokémon while Drake can't?" he repeated. "What kind of cockamamie rule is that?"

"A challenging one," Luffy muttered. Everyone turned to their captain. "Ash can switch from Pikachu to Tauros while Drake's Pokémon will come out fresh. This way, Ash needs to maintain balance with his Pokémon's strength." All awed Luffy's assessment.

"I'd say he's better off a Pokémon Trainer than a captain, no bones about it," Brook nodded. "Probably spending all his time with Pikachu and the rest."

"Can yourselves, the match is starting!" ordered Franky. Ash nodded before Pikachu entered the field.

"Looks like Ash is starting out with Pikachu," Nami observed. Drake released a pink pile of goo with a tiny face. "What the hell…"

"ASH IS STARTING WITH PIKACHU," the announcer named. "AND DRAKE IS STARTING WITH HIS INCREDIBLE DITTO! TRAINERS FROM BEFORE HAVE FALLEN APART FROM HIS UNREAL DITTO THAT DRAKE SWEPT SOME OF HIS CHALLENGERS! CAN ASH BE THE NEXT VICTIM?" Suddenly, Drake's Ditto changed into Pikachu.

"What the hell!" gawked Franky. "Now that's a Pikachu?" The battle started and while Ditto held strong, Pikachu won. Drake smiled before sending out a giant gray rock snake with a stone fin as part of its head.

"So cool!" awed Luffy. Ash called for Pikachu and sent out Squirtle.

"DRAKE'S SECOND POKÉMON IS ONIX," the announcer reported. "AND ASH HAS SWITCHED OUT FOR SQUIRTLE!" Onix started circling around Squirtle but hanging tough, the Tiny Turtle Pokémon prevailed with Hydro Pump.

"Go get them, Ash!" loudly cheered Robin. All seemed surprised to hear from Robin with that shout.

"I thought Robin was mostly quiet," Sanji gulped.

"She's regarding Ash as her flesh and blood, so that may be why," pained Usopp. Drake's next creature was a black rotund creature with red eyes while Ash recalled Squirtle for a bull with brown fur all over and three whip-like tails.

"So that's Tauros," Luffy named. "I can tell it'll be awesome!" A yelp had all turn to Usopp, freaking out about the dark creature.

"What's wrong, Usopp?" asked Chopper. "You look like you've seen a ghost." Usopp pointed to the ghostly creature.

"What the hell do you think _that_ is?" he pointed out. Ash had his Tauros stomp the ground which provided a shockwave but the ghostly figure floated upward.

"ASH'S TAUROS' FISSURE ATTACK WON'T LAND TO GET GENGAR!" the announcer explained. Gengar suddenly turned red while its eyes became blue and Tauros began thrashing uncontrollably, smashing at rocks and making Ash recall back to its Pokéball. Ash now brought out Lapras who used Ice Beam while Gengar fired black lightning. Both attacks collided but both Pokémon were out of commission. "AND WITH DRAKE'S THIRD POKÉMON UNABLE TO BATTLE, WE'LL TAKE A FIFTEEN MINUTE INTERMISSION TO CHANGE THE BATTLEFIELD! STAY TUNED…" Sanji made snacks for everyone, including a lot of meat for Luffy.

"Ash is doing really good!" he complimented with his mouth full. The screen now showed a desert battlefield as Ash and Drake set up to finish the match.

"FOLKS, WE'VE SEEN A FIRST," the announcer awed. "ASH IS THE FIRST TRAINER TO BEAT HALF OF DRAKE'S LINEUP. WHAT WILL HE USE IN THE FINAL SET?" Drake released a giant blue dinosaur with a huge flower on its back as Ash brought back Tauros. "DRAKE HAS SENT OUT VENUSAUR. AND ASH HAS BROUGHT TAUROS BACK OUT!" Tauros stomped the ground but nothing happened. Venusaur stored light into its flower.

"Solar Beam," Zoro guessed. Tauros sprinted as fast as possible before ramming and flinging Venusaur upward. Venusaur fired the Solar Beam at Tauros but the bull stood. Venusaur lashed out with Vine Whip but Tauros smashed into the big creature to win.

"Drake's only got two more Pokémon!" cheered Nami. Drake recalled Venusaur and sent out a yellow human-like creature with black lightning bolts on its body and lightning rods for ears. Ash recalled Tauros for Bulbasaur.

"DRAKE'S FIFTH POKÉMON IS ELECTABUZZ!" called the announcer. "AND ASH WILL BRING BULBASAUR TO THE FIELD!" Bulbasaur raced after Electabuzz but Drake's Pokémon smashed a punch, knocking out the smaller Pokémon. Ash recalled Bulbasaur and released Charizard. Electabuzz started the lightning show but Charizard scorched it before he picked it up and threw it down after a few spins.

"That Seismic Toss had to hurt!" pumped Usopp. Electabuzz was gone.

"Now Drake has one Pokémon left!" noted Franky. "Ash still has Tauros, Pikachu, Charizard and Squirtle!" That's when Drake released an orange dragon with small wings and a horn on its head.

"Dragon!" cheered Luffy.

"DRAKE'S LAST POKÉMON IS DRAGONITE!" the announcer named. Dragonite came out roaring. First, it blew Charizard out of the sky. Then it smacked Squirtle out with a tail swipe. Tauros still had fight as Dragonite came down onto Tauros.

"What's Ash doing?" growled Chopper. Dragonite slammed onto Tauros, but it didn't do anything.

"I get it, the sand cushioned the impact," Nami realized. However, Dragonite shocked Tauros to make the startling comeback. Ash recalled Tauros, only his friend being the last Pokémon between victory and defeat. Even the crew became worried.

"ASH ONLY HAS PIKACHU, BUT HAS HIS BATTERIES RECHARGED?" the announcer wondered. Pikachu bolted after Dragonite but the dragon knocked the mouse high before shooting a yellow beam. Pikachu dodged it and landed on Dragonite's head. Dragonite shook but Pikachu held. That's when he blasted Dragonite with a heavy dose of electricity. Pikachu jumped off and glared to Dragonite. However, the dragon fell. The crew jumped for joy.

"He won!" the girls cheered.R

"That's our Vice Captain!" yelled Luffy. The celebration lasted for awhile. Ash won and the Straw Hats got to see it for themselves. "We've gotta go back and give our support!" The Straw Hats agreed.

"Definitely!" cheered Nami. Their Vice Captain, their Beastman, their trainer became the best of the crew… and Luffy, Nami and Robin couldn't be happier. Zoro and Sanji exited, not willing to jump for joy like the rest.

"Well, he knows how to pull it off," Sanji smiled as he lit a cigarette.

"If they're excited up her, imagine Fishman Island seeing it," Zoro pondered.

* * *

HALF-DONE


	2. Dream of Poseidon

_One-Shot 2: Dream of Poseidon_

* * *

Fishman Island seemed to have returned to its former glory. Ever since Ash savagely defeated Arlong, the merfolk and fishmen have been in peace. Jimbei saw the progress that the islanders made after Arlong's invasion. "It's like the invasion never happened," he surveyed. "Gotta love what Ash did to keep damage to a minimum." Hachi continued his takoyaki business with more customers enjoying different varieties of the cooked balls. Camie and her friends at the Mermaid Cafe maintained a booming business growth with Ash's poster behind the counter. Sharley couldn't stop thinking to the young human who stopped by with the Straw Hats.

"Ash, there are days where I wish you didn't leave so soon," she sighed. "Then again… I wonder about the Pokémon that I could meet like your Lapras." In Fishverly Hills, Pappagu's craftsmanship has made about every merkid and fishkid happy. They wore replicas of Luffy's straw hat and Ash's Trainer's cap.

"This is a huge blessing in disguise!" he cheered. "The Berries I'm raking in! Talk about a cash cow!" Meanwhile in Ryugu Palace's throne room, Shirahoshi plucked petals off a large flower in whimsical bliss.

"He loves me…" she giggled before blowing the petal. "He loves me… a lot!" After the vicious beat down of Arlong, Shirahoshi became engaged to Ash thanks to her father, King Neptune. "He loves me…" She didn't realize the big mess by her tail fin as Megalo watched in dismay. "He loves me… even more!" Now, Neptune and his sons found the mess of petals on the ground.

"Sis!" Fukaboshi shouted. Shirahoshi heard and turned to see her father, Fukaboshi, Mamboshi, Ryuboshi and Megalo gazing at the petals strewn around.

"Everyone?" she wondered. That's when she looked to find the mess of petals below her and shyly giggled. "I'm sorry! I got lost…"

"That's one way to stem a reasoning," Ryuboshi joked.

"Now, Shirahoshi -jamon," Neptune started. "We're aware that you've been in love with your new fiance. It would be easier to relax, the day will come where you and the Beastman will become husband and wife." Shirahoshi bowed to the advice.

"I'm sorry, father," she moaned. That's when noises from nearby echoed. A Transponder Snail entered and made noise.

"We got a video message from the Pokémon World!" it buzzed. Instantly, Shirahoshi's heart raced.

"Ash!" she cheered. Facing the wall, the Transponder Snail projected the image. Ash, Misty, Tracey, Pikachu and Togepi appeared on screen."Hey, guys!" he greeted. Shirahoshi jumped in elation.

"Darling!" she yelled. "Misty, Tracey! And the Pokémon!" Ash wore the saw-nose and teeth that once were parts of Arlong, as well as the engagement ring.

"I'm calling to let you know that we made it to Pummelo Island," he reported.

("We're here!") cheered Pikachu.

("That's great!") shrilled Togepi.

"Not to mention, Ash has scheduled his match with the Orange Crew Leader for tomorrow morning at 10 o' clock," Tracey announced.

"And we'll make sure this Transponder Snail is set for the action," Misty added. To the family that wanted to support Ash, this was their chance.

"We'll rock Fishman Island as soon as the Transponder Snail gets contact!" urged Ryuboshi.

"I'll send word to the Minister on the Left about the announcement," Neptune suggested. Apparently, Ash had more to add to the announcement.

"On a side note," Ash spoke up. "Snorlax has eaten a lot. Because of that, he won't be available for the match with the leader."

"He's got one of his other Pokémon from Professor Oak," Misty briefed. Togepi came to the projection screen, still curious to how the Transponder Snail works. "Hey, Togepi! Get back here!"

("It's still recording, Togepi!") advised Pikachu. Togepi turned around to faced its trainer and returned to her.

"I still need six Pokémon for the match, and this switch was needed for tomorrow," Ash clarified. "So, I'll have this Transponder Snail ready for tomorrow. Hopefully, I'll beat the leader and win the Orange League!" All in the video waived their arms.

"See ya!" they signed off. The video ended, and the king started planning with the Minister on the Left and Minister on the Right.

"Make the announcement, you two!" he ordered. "The Ryugu Palace and Fishman Island will observe this match the Beastman will enter."

"Of course, your majesty!" the Minister on the Left obeyed.

"We won't fail you!" the Minister on the Right acknowledged. Both ministers escaped to spread the word. Fishman Island now had a tailgate party to set up for the upcoming battle. The kingdom prepared streamers, banners, balloons, even a giant screen at Conchcorde Plaza. Mermaids turned to Pappagu who had cheerleader outfits in his boutique. Everyone on Fishman Island became an acting member for a viewing experience. The preparations finished as the light illuminating Fishman Island shut itself off. Shirahoshi danced happily in her room with Megalo watching.

"Isn't this exciting, Megalo!?" she cheered. "My Ash! He's gonna be in the big battle!" Megalo barked proudly to her wish. "It's still adorable to see Togepi as well, that teeny tiny baby Pokémon." That's when she began to wonder. "Snorlax won't be participating… That leaves Pikachu, Squirtle, Charizard, Bulbasaur, Lapras… who else could it be?" Megalo wasn't sure himself. Shirahoshi hoisted a heart-shaped picture frame with Ash's glint in the photo. "Ash, please win." She gave the picture frame a kiss. "After all… I love you…" She blew another kiss upward. At a Pokémon Center on Pummelo Island, Ash, Misty, Tracey and the Pokémon slept. Suddenly, Ash woke and sat up. He looked around and felt his cheek, waking Pikachu.

("Something wrong, Ash?") asked Pikachu. Seeing the Pokémon awake, Ash shook his head.

"Sorry, buddy," he whispered. "Felt like someone gave me a kiss. It's not Misty." Ash then looked to his engagement ring. Suddenly, he believed it came from the depths. "Shirahoshi…" Pikachu wondered why he brought the princess up.

("Who now?")

"She must be wishing us luck. Let's get our sleep done." Both Ash and Pikachu fell back to sleep. The morning came to Conchcorde Plaza. Merfolk and Fishmen gathered as Shirahoshi and her brothers reached to see Ash battle.

"This is going to be good," Ichika believed.

"This is gonna be _really_ good!" cheered Nika.

"It bites that we're not with him," Sonka sighed

"Do we really need to be with him?" asked Yonka.

"He knows he'll have our support," Yonka Two scoffed. That's when Neptune saw a surprise: the Ammo Knights brought James and Meowth out of their chambers.

"What is the meaning of this -jamon!?" he growled. One Ammo Knight saluted him.

"King Neptune, due to their good behavior," he reported. "We're granting them permission to watch the Beastman in his scheduled battle." James billowed a sigh to their reward.

"Jessie's still enraged about the skeleton removing her underwear and the twerp's assault on her face," he explained.

"And it's only natural for a Pokémon like me to watch dis huge battle," Meowth murmured.

"I see -jamon," Neptune pondered. "As long as you don't make any attempts on my daughter, you're free to watch with the rest of us."

"Even if we did, what exactly could we do with her?" shrugged James. Hachi suddenly spotted different eyes on the Transponder Snail.

"We're about to go live!" he warned. That's when the Transponder Snail shot a projection onto the big screen with Tracey appearing. The merfolk were abuzz, curious to the young man. Tracey peered to the stadium floor.

"Just right," he surveyed. There were people and Pokémon filling the seats of the bowl-like structure.

"A sold-out crowd, no doubt!" studied Pappagu. Fireworks shot off as Hachi and Camie delivered snacks and drinks. Fanfare music began to play.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, A NEW CHALLENGER HAS ARRIVED!" the announcer spoke. "WELCOME TO PUMMELO STADIUM! TODAY, A CHALLENGER, WHO HAS CONQUERED THE FOUR ORANGE LEAGUE GYMS, IS HERE TO BATTLE THE ORANGE CREW LEADER! WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, LET'S BRING OUT OUR TRAINERS! FIRST OFF IS THE CHALLENGER: HAILING FROM PALLET TOWN IN THE KANTO REGION, AAAAAASSSSSHHH… KETCHUM!" Cheers roared from the stadium and from the residents of Fishman Island as Ash and Pikachu emerged. They stepped into a rectangle on one end of the field. "AND NOW, THE UNDEFEATED LEADER OF THE ORANGE CREW… ONE OF THE MOST ACCOMPLISHED TRAINERS IN THE ORANGE ISLANDS… DRAAAAAKE!" Out came a raven-haired young man with as much muscles as Ash. He wore a black vest over a black sleeveless t-shirt and dark denim pants. Camie began to drool for Drake.

"My goodness!" she awed. "What a human! We need to bring him down here!" Both Ash and Drake met in the middle and shook hands.

"THE RULES FOR THIS IS SIMPLE: A FULL, SIX-ON-SIX POKÉMON BATTLE WILL TAKE PLACE," the announcer explained. "THE BATTLE'S OVER WHEN ONE TRAINER'S POKÉMON ARE UNABLE TO CONTINUE. ALSO, THE CHALLENGER CAN SWITCH OUT ANY AVAILABLE POKÉMON WHILE DRAKE CANNOT. IN ADDITION, WHEN THREE POKÉMON OF ONE TRAINER ARE OUT OF THE MATCH, WE'LL HAVE A STAGE CHANGE FOR THE SECOND HALF." Both trainers entered the boxes as Ash turned to Pikachu and nodded.

"Go!" The mermaids from the cafe cheered. They all wore cheerleader outfits. Ash nodded before Pikachu entered the field and Drake released Ditto.

"What in the world is that?" asked Fukaboshi.

"Dat's a Ditto," Meowth answered. "Ditto can transform into any Pokémon it battles."

"ASH IS STARTING WITH PIKACHU," the announcer named. "AND DRAKE IS STARTING WITH HIS INCREDIBLE DITTO! TRAINERS FROM BEFORE HAVE FALLEN APART FROM HIS UNREAL DITTO THAT DRAKE SWEPT SOME OF HIS CHALLENGERS! CAN ASH BE THE NEXT VICTIM?" Suddenly, Drake's Ditto changed into Pikachu.

"Frightening…" gulped Neptune. The battle started and while Ditto held strong, Pikachu won. Drake smiled before sending out Onix.

"DRAKE'S SECOND POKÉMON IS ONIX," the announcer reported. Ash nodded to Pikachu who returned to his side as he released Squirtle.

"There's one of Ash's Water Pokémon!" awed Shirahoshi.

"AND ASH HAS SWITCHED OUT FOR SQUIRTLE!" Onix started circling around Squirtle but hanging tough, the Tiny Turtle Pokémon prevailed with Hydro Pump. The cheers around the plaza grew, sensing Ash's dominance.

"Twerp defeated two of the Leader's Pokémon!" awed James.

"Just da fact he beat Ditto is impressive," Meowth reminded. Drake's next creature was Gengar while Ash recalled Squirtle for Tauros.

"Is that Ash's replacement Pokémon?" wondered Sharley.

"DRAKE HAS RELEASED GENGAR WHILE ASH IS LETTING THE TAUROS LOOSE!" the announcer named. Ash had his Tauros stomp the ground which provided a shockwave but the ghostly figure floated upward. "ASH'S TAUROS' FISSURE ATTACK WON'T LAND TO GET GENGAR!" the announcer explained. Gengar suddenly turned red while its eyes became blue and Tauros began thrashing uncontrollably, smashing at rocks and making Ash recall back to its Pokéball.

"That was a bad draw!" growled Fukaboshi. Ash now brought out Lapras, bringing delight to the mermaids.

"Lap them up!" they cheered. Attacks given, Lapras used Ice Beam while Gengar fired black lightning. Both attacks collided but both Pokémon were out of commission. "AND WITH DRAKE'S THIRD POKÉMON UNABLE TO BATTLE, WE'LL TAKE A FIFTEEN MINUTE INTERMISSION TO CHANGE THE BATTLEFIELD! STAY TUNED…" The mermaids cried after seeing Lapras fall to Gengar.

"That Orange Crew Leader's down three Pokémon to five for the twerp," James assessed.

"Just da fact dat he beat dat unbeatable Ditto has Meowth believing da twerp's got it in da bag," Meowth thought.

"It's still early -jamon…" Neptune warned. "Regardless, it will be several years before we celebrate a new heir as our Beastman weds my daughter." James and Meowth gawked. They turned to Shirahoshi and had trouble envisioning her and Ash together.

"Dis goes against everyting normal!" screeched Meowth. "Humans and mermaids shouldn't be hitching!" Shirahoshi shook her head.

"Love should never be defined by species!" she challenged. "Love is from the heart. It's something that 'woman' you're with will never understand!"

"Okay, don't get in a tizzy!" squealed James as he waiving his arms. The match looked to be resuming. The screen now showed a desert battlefield as Ash and Drake set up to finish the match.

"FOLKS, WE'VE SEEN A FIRST," the announcer awed. "ASH IS THE FIRST TRAINER TO BEAT HALF OF DRAKE'S LINEUP. WHAT WILL HE USE IN THE FINAL SET?" Drake released Venusaur as Ash brought back Tauros. "DRAKE HAS SENT OUT VENUSAUR. AND ASH HAS BROUGHT TAUROS BACK OUT!" Tauros stomped the ground but nothing happened. Venusaur stored light into its flower.

"Is that Solar Beam?" guessed Mamboshi. Tauros sprinted as fast as possible before ramming and flinging Venusaur upward. Venusaur fired the Solar Beam at Tauros but the bull stood. Venusaur lashed out with Vine Whip but Tauros smashed into the big creature to win.

"Tauros has taken a lot of punishment!" concerned Adele. Drake recalled Venusaur and sent out Electabuzz. Ash recalled Tauros for Bulbasaur.

"DRAKE'S FIFTH POKÉMON IS ELECTABUZZ!" called the announcer. "AND ASH WILL BRING BULBASAUR TO THE FIELD!" Bulbasaur raced after Electabuzz but Drake's Pokémon smashed a punch, knocking out the smaller Pokémon. Ash recalled Bulbasaur and released Charizard.

"He's finally here!" cheered Camie. "Go get 'em, Charizard!" Electabuzz started the lightning show but Charizard scorched it before he picked it up and threw it down after a few spins.

"To think, that Charizard was the same weakling Charmander that other twerp dismissed!" reminded James.

"Knowing dis battle, dat leader's saved his best Pokémon for last!" recalled Meowth. That's when Drake released Dragonite. Camie bugged out at Dragonite's sight.

"IT'S A DRAGON!" she shrieked. "OH MY GOD!"

"DRAKE'S LAST POKÉMON IS DRAGONITE!" the announcer named. Dragonite came out roaring. First, it blew Charizard out of the sky. Then it smacked Squirtle out with a tail swipe. Tauros still had fight as Dragonite came down onto Tauros. The princes knew Tauros wouldn't stand against Dragonite's attack.

"Tauros is gonna fall!" gulped Ryuboshi. Dragonite slammed onto Tauros, but it didn't do anything. That's when James saw the reason.

"The sand!" he pointed out. "It softened the blow!" However, Dragonite shocked Tauros to make the startling comeback. Ash recalled Tauros, only his friend being the last Pokémon between victory and defeat. Keeping count, the Minister on the Right realized a vital point.

"It's down to Dragonite and Pikachu," he studied. Pikachu jumped back to the battlefield.

"ASH ONLY HAS PIKACHU, BUT HAS HIS BATTERIES RECHARGED?" the announcer wondered. Pikachu bolted after Dragonite but the dragon knocked the mouse high before shooting a yellow beam. Pikachu dodged it and landed on Dragonite's head. Dragonite shook but Pikachu held. That's when he blasted Dragonite with a heavy dose of electricity. Pikachu jumped off and glared to Dragonite. However, the dragon fell. Seeing the official raise the red flag to Ash, the citizens erupted in cheer. "IT'S OVER! ASH KETCHUM HAS DEFEATED THE ORANGE CREW LEADER!" Ash and Pikachu celebrated on the field as Fishman Island became a city of elation. Night fell once more and sleeping soundly in her chamber, Shirahoshi was all smiles.

* * *

 _(Shirahoshi's Dream)_

 _A field of flowers became the lying spot for the princess. Large and beautiful flowers grew around Shirahoshi while she lied peacefully around. Suddenly… "Honey?" someone called. Shirahoshi heard and sat up, turning to find Ash and Pikachu. They came from a faraway area but not far enough to where Shirahoshi flew to him immediately and wrapped her arms around his head. Ash hugged her back as Pikachu leaped off to smell the flowers. Tears flowed out of her eyes._

" _Sweetheart!" she called out. The two had a chance to see each other in the eyes. Then, they kissed each other passionately on the lips, not willing to release. Time passed and soon, the two stood in front of Sharley as the Straw Hats, Water Pokémon and everyone on Fishman Island watched as Ash and Shirahoshi made their vows. Ash wore a white tuxedo while Shirahoshi wore a white shoulderless gown. Luffy stood by Ash as his best man and Nami and Camie stood by Shirahoshi as their Maids of Honor with Sharley's girls from the Mermaid Cafe as bridesmaids. Robin shed tears of joy for her pirate son._

 _"Now I'm getting a daughter with my son!" she teared as Franky bawled uncontrollably. Sanji also cried, but it was more akin to losing Shirahoshi to Ash._

 _"Dammit!" he cried. "Dammit all!"_

" _By the powers and guidance of Poseidon, I now declare you… prince and husband, and princess and wife," Sharley declared. "You may kiss the bride." Ash and Shirahoshi complied and kissed to the cheers of everyone, including the princes and King Neptune. They rode on Hoe on their way to their honeymoon. As they flew, they shared one more passionate kiss. They showed their love to the people of Fishman Island…_

* * *

However, it was her lips kissing a pillow. "Oh, Ash!" she cooed in her sleep. "My one true love!" She continued to kiss her pillow, her heart on Ash. "I love you so… I could kiss you… Forever… and ever!" Neptune, Fukaboshi, Ryuboshi, Mamboshi and Megalo watched in utter shock.

"It's like a drug," Fukaboshi sighed with a sweat drop on his face, as well as the others who were awake. "She can't get enough."

"That's true…" Neptune murmured. "At least she's happy to have Ash. Wish she didn't go this crazy for him." They hoped Shirahoshi would calm down soon and sleep. What else can be done?

* * *

DONE


End file.
